Phantom Magic year 1: The stone of life!
by thegirlwhosaidhi
Summary: Harry and Danny potter are two regular twins, but one day they get a letter from Hogwarts and their life's are turn up side down! Join these two on their magical adventure in the school of magic and witchcraft! *A.U*
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the first chapter of my Harry Potter and Danny Phantom crossover fan fiction. In this Danny and Harry are twin brothers and a both natural born wizards. So this will be a challenge, but that's what I like about this. So I hope you enjoy and please no flames or trolls. Please review!

Chapter One: The Dark Lord

He walked up to the warm quiet house and as he approached he gave a quick wave of his wand and the wooden door before him flew open to reveal a small happy family of four. Two happy parents and their joyful little children, and one of those kids will be the end of him and everything he has worked for. The startled mother grabbed the younglings and ran up the stairs in fear; the father grabbed his wand and put up a defensive stance. HA as if he could do anything to him! With a quick wave of his wand the man laid dead on the floor, body becoming cold like the falling snow outside. Much like his own, he thought.

He started to climb the stairs, taking each step slowly, as if to take in the moment. He would not let anyone ruin his plans. Not that old man, not the ministry, and not this boy! He reached the top of the stairs to see a single hallway, at the end of this was a single door emitting a single light behind it. As he approached, soft cries could be heard behind this door. Broken smile spread across his cracked face and with yet another wave if his wand the door in front him sprang opened. The mother turned to see what has caused the noise only to see him and shook in fear, but soon fear turned to courage as she step in front of the crib, using her body as a weak shield for her young children. And to think Snape wanted him to spare her. His wand cast the familiar green light that consumed the woman and left her broken body on the floor, her red hair spilled around her like blood.

His head soon turned from the mother to the crib, where two babies sat looking at him, stuck in their cage like cattle ready for the kill. In that cage laid him, the single thing at stood in his way of infinite glory! Little Harry Potter the boy who was foretold to stop him and his plans, this innocent being would turn into his alkalis heel! He waved his wand in front of the boys and smiled.

"Avada kedavra!" He yelled in great victory. The boys were soon consumed in the green light and as their screams got louder his smile got bigger. Then as if a shield had been there his spell was shot back at him and consumed him, his body slowly turned to ashes around him. He tried to scream, but his voice had long left him, and as this unfolded the two babies fell into a well needed sleep. The last thing the great dark lord saw was the mother and a ghost of a smile on her face.

An old man stood in the middle of the empty street surround in complete darkness. All the lights on the street had gone out. An elderly woman soon appeared next to the older man, her hands at her side.

"Hello, McGonagall, how are you this evening?" The man asked.

"I am fine, Dumbledore." McGonagall said to him.

"That is good" he said. Suddenly a loud roar erupted in the air and a motorcycle appeared in the sky and landed in the street. A huge ruff looking man stepped off the bike and grabbed two bundles from the buggy attached to the bike. The man approached the older man and woman.

"Hello, Dumbledore." The man said.

"Hello Hagrid, I trust that your evening is going well." Dumbledore said.

'Of course, heh, Harry here is pulling on my beard and Danny playing with his toy." He said joyfully. The older couple gave him a smile before they began walking in complete and utter silence. Around them each house was marked with a different number but that was the only difference. Each house was the same shade of dirt brown, with the same white picket fences that lined each house. Each house also had the same fresh green lawn and in each window was complete darkness. As if the light would show their dirty little secrets.

Soon they stop in front of one of these houses; the only difference between this one and the others was a single golden number 4 that marked their door like the scarlet letter upon Hester Prynne's chest. Dumbledore place a wide wicker basket in front of this average door.

"Do we have to do this?" Hagrid said pleading.

"Yes Hagrid." Dumbledore said taking a letter out of his robe.

"But they won't treat them right!" he said loudly.

"Yes Hagrid, but this is where they will be the safest." Dumbledore said to Hagrid. Hagrid gave one last look at the sleeping children before gently putting them in the basket. Then the trio began to walk away, the older man and woman disappeared with a quick bang, and Hagrid flew away on his bike. As they disappeared, the wooden door open and a loud gasp was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter 2 enjoy! : 3

_+O+_

The Snake and The boy.

Two boys slept peacefully in their bed, which was located in the cupboard under the stairs in their uncle's house. Their bed took up almost all of their shared room, which was too small for even one boy to live in. Behind the bed were small bookshelves with random toys, most were from drive in meals and others were found in the playground grass. Most of the toys were missing paint and random body parts, the only toys that were in one piece were two plush animals, made for children, a gold griffin and phoenix.

THUD

THUD

THUD

Loud sounds erupted above the boys as a very large boy started to stomp his feet as he ran down the stairs. As the boy ran, dust fell from the ceiling onto the sleeping twins, when this was done a fat fist slam against the door to their room.

"It's time to get up, freaks!" The boy yelled as he ran away laughing, vanishing into another part of the house. One of the two boys got up and dusted of his hair before grabbing a pair of round glasses, which were covered in a mixture of duck and scotch tape and placing them on his pale skinny face. He began to shake his brother next to him. His brother mumbled something before turning over.

"Danny, it's time to get up!" The boy with glasses said rather loudly. Danny kicked his brother before covering his head with the blanket. The first boy sighed before ripping the blanket off Danny.

"Ahh!" Danny screamed as cold air hit his small body. The boys were rather small and skinny, their skin was pale and their black mops of hair and pale blue eye didn't even help at all. Not to mention the lightning bolt scar that sat on each other's foreheads, Harry scar was more to the right of his head while Danny was the opposite. They didn't really know how they had gotten the scar, besides their Uncle and Aunt explained that they had gotten it when their parents died in a car crash.

"One more minute, Harry?" Danny asked in a meek voice giving his brother a puppy dog look.

"No." Harry said with a soft smile. Danny groaned as he took the overly large PJ's off and put on a pair of overly big pants and t shirt. Danny did the same put he put on an overly big long sleeve shirt and socks.

The boy's soon step out of their room into a pale blue hallway full of pictures of a fat baby boy wearing pink bonnets and white sailor suits. From the hallway they enter a bright big yellow kitchen with pale title flooring and a round brown, wooden table. Well, if you could see the table, that is what it would have looked like, for right now it was a cousin's birthday and the table was covered in a magnitude of colorful presents. The birthday boy was currently looking at his presents, counting each one as if counting his newly gained treasures. Their Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were with him; their smiles quickly fell as they walked into the room.

"Harry, Danny do something useful and make some breakfast." Their Uncle Vernon said rudely. The boys began to get the necessary tools to cook bacon and eggs. Their cousin stopped his mumbling,

"I only have 37 presents!" He yelled. "That's two less than last year!" He roared! Danny and Harry began to cook quicker, for a tantrum would soon erupt. Dudley pug like face soon became red, his big fatty body started to shake. His mother must have seen this coming for her skinny chicken like body step in.

"Don't worry Dudley kins, While were out today we'll buy you three more presents." She said calmly.

"So I'll have….I'll have… Um" He started to say, counting on his fingers.

"You'll have 40 sweeties." His mother finished, causing the large boy was so happy he started doing a jig, but it only lasted a few seconds for his cubby legs gave out and he fell on to his chubby face. Danny and Harry bit their lips trying not to laugh, but Uncle Vernon put a stop to that with a quick look and a swat at their heads.

"Can I open my presents now?" Dudley asked, well it was never really a question, it was more like a command. "Of course Dudley." His parents both said with wide smiles. Soon a tornado of colorful paper and shiny ribbons flooded the room, as each present covering was torn off and threw in a random direction. Free of their wrapping a new dirt bike, TV, VCR, 16 new computer games, a new computer, a football, new clothes, a wooden bat, and some new shiny video camera reveal themselves. Danny gave a longing look at the toys, for when their birthday came around; all they got was a new set of Dudley's hand-me-downs, which were always two sizes too big. The phone rang as food was being set on the table. Aunt Petunia left to get it while Dudley held the new baseball ball in his hands, his small blue eyes never leaving the boy's face.

"Vernon." A voice said from the kitchen doorframe, Aunt Petunia stood there with a horror stricken face. "She can't take them." She said jerking her head towards the twins. Vernon's face fell.

"Why can't she!" He yelled.

"Mrs. Figg broke her leg yesterday evening." She said. Mrs. Figg was the person that every year took them in while the Dursley and one of Dudley's friends went with them for Dudley's birthday. Her house smelled of garbage and cats, which Danny thought that must have something to do with the fact all she ever talk about was her cats.

"What about Marge?" He said.

"She hates them, Vernon." She spat back. This is how they always talk about the boy's. As if they were less than them and couldn't understand a thing they said.

"What about your Asian friend?" He asked.

"Yemmen? She can't, she's in Florida."

"What about we stay here?" Harry asked.

"We won't touch anything." Danny said backing his brother up. The Dursley faces turned to horror and then anger.

"And find the house in ruin!" Their Aunt said loudly. "How about we take them to the zoo with us and leave them in the car." She then said in a calmer voice.

"Not in my new car!" Their uncle yelled. The two began to bicker as to what they would do. Dudley began to cry. Not a real cry of course, Dudley hadn't cried in years, but his fake wails echo around the house causing his mother to fly to his side.

"I don't want them to ruin my birthday." He wailed, smiling in between sobs. Danny rolled his eyes at his crying blonde cousin.

"Don't worry baby, mommy and daddy won't let them." She said, as if anything bad that had and will happen was their fault. The two argue until the Dursley friend Dash came. Danny and Harry knew both Dash and hated him just as much as they hated their cousin. This was because at school, while Dudley beat up Harry, Dash would beat up Danny, with the other 2 or 3 boys holding them down. After the boys had sort through Dudley's gifts, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia announced that Harry and Danny had to go with them. Dash and Dudley both gave loud groans.

*****************u*******************************************************

Dash and Dudley talked the whole way to the zoo, and much to the twin's annoyment, and as soon as the car stopped the two friends slammed the twins bodies and heads off the interior of the car in their race to get out. The twins got out of the car and made their way to the zoo.

The zoo was made out of pure white stone that, if polished any more would show your reflection. The bars that kept the animals in their cages were a shiny silver that reflected the sun's light on to passersby, blinding them and surrounding the animals in a golden light, as if the animals were holly gods. But that is a lie of course, in reality they were pitiful creatures, locked away in cages for human entertainment.

Danny and Harry gave the animals a longing look of pity and compassion for their situation. While Dash and Dursley threw popcorn and soda at the poor animals, laughing as they did so. The twin's felt guilty that they were glad that it was the animals that were being tormented, and not them.

The group soon approached a white building that looked like the others, but this one had green and yellow lizards painted all over it. A bright green sign that read "Reptile House" stood tall on top of it. They began to walk in and from the bright sun came dim darkness. The only light in this house was from the animal cages which were brightly lit and gave off small amounts of heat. The birthday boy and his friend began tapping loudly on the glass; some of the animals moved but most just looked at them with annoyed faces. Only one animal didn't move at all, a long green boa constrictor with yellow and black spots all over its long body. The two boys started to bang on the glass but it didn't move, so they gave up and went to the next brightly lit cage. Danny and Harry stood next to the large glass plane, separating the snake from freedom.

"I guess you get fed up after a while." Danny said looking at the animal.

"Sorry bud, he's always like that." Harry said.

"_That's fine, everybody does that."_ The snake replied. Danny and Harry head turned left and right to see if anybody had heard the snake talk.

"Did he talk?" Harry asked.

"Well strangers thing has happed." Danny said, giving a weak smile, and it was true stranger thing had happen to them. When they were kids strange people would come to them saying something about "the boys who lived!" and before the twins could say anything their Aunt or Uncle would sweep them away. There was another time where their aunt cut all their hair off, because it looked hideous. Dudley laughed at them and they dreaded going to school tomorrow, but the next day all their hair had grown back.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked the snake. Danny slapped his brother's arm.

"Harry, if Uncle Vernon sees us talking to a snake he'll put us in the cupboard for at least a week!" He whispered. Every time something bad or weird happened they got in trouble and they would be locked in the cupboard for an unknown amount of time.

"It's fine Danny, look." Harry said. Down the hallway the Dursley family (and dash) were looking at a man holding a bright yellow snake. Danny gave Harry a worried look before continuing. The snake became their center of attention as he jerked his head to the sign next to his cage.

"Brazil? I bet that was nice." Danny said smiling. The snake jerked his head again.

"Oh, you were born here. Well, did you know your parents?" Harry asked the snake. The snake shakes its head saying,

"_No, they were sold to another zoo when I was younger." _

"Don't be sad we don't know our parents either." Danny said with a sad smile.

"They died when we were babies." Harry said finishing his brother's thought. The snake raised its head to the boys and opened its mouth to say something, but the two twins were soon pushed to the ground as Dudley shoved them to the side.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look the snake moving! Look at It-"Just as the large loud boy touched the glass it disappeared, causing him to fall in. Mossy water dampened his clothing as the long snake use his body as a bridge to freedom. Dudley screamed the whole time the snake slithers across his body.

"It's gonna eat me! Mommy!" when most of the snake reached the ground, it turned to the stunned boys.

"_Thank you!"_ It said before disappearing in the crowd of scared people.

"I wonder if he's going to his homeland." Danny said.

"I hope so." Harry said, his smile growing bigger as he looked at this screaming cousin.

****************U**********************

The zoo refunded them and paid their uncle and aunt extra to keep them quiet. Dudley kept telling Dash that the snake had him in its mouth, and it was going to eat him alive if it wasn't for his bravery. Dudley also kept saying that the twins were talking to the snake and they sent it on him. As soon as they got home and Dash's mother picked him up Uncle Vernon grabbed the black hair boys and dragged them to their cupboard yelling  
"And don't you even think of coming out! And dinner for you to for the next week!" he then stomped off.

After all the lights went off in the house and no movement came from the upstairs Danny and Harry slowly came out of their "room" to get some food. They began to eat bits of Dudley's birthday cake; they took out small chunks of cake, so it would look like Dudley had come down stairs during the night and ate it.

"Harry? Do you think our parents loved us?" Danny asked stabbing the cake with his fork.

"I think so. Why do you ask?" Harry replied.

"Cause they died and left us here." Danny said.

Harry sighed "I'm sure they didn't want it to be this way."

"Do you think that if Mom and Dad were alive, we would go to the zoo with our friends?"

"Maybe, and if they were still alive we would have our own rooms."

"And we would have room's full of toys!"

"And live in a big house!"

"And we would never see the Dursley's"

"And we have lots of friends"

"And…and we would have clothes that fit!"

The boys talked all night before going back to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the school year was spent in the cupboard, but Danny and Harry didn't mind. Mostly because Dudley had broken almost everything he had gotten for his birthday and he threw a fit every time something broke. But the summer holidays had come and the young boys could leave the house and not come back until night had fallen on Pivet Drive. During the day they walked the town and into the woods. They felt at home in the woods, where there were no Dursleys or Dudley and his friends who would torment them every chance they got, pulling their hand behind their backs while the others kick and punch and laugh. It was fair to say that they spent most of their time running and waiting for September. For in September they would be going to the local middle school while Dudley went to the same school his father went to, Smeltings.

Around July Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to get his uniform while Harry and Danny went to Mrs. Figg's house. Apparently she had tripped over one of her cats, and now she wasn't too fond of them anymore. Harry and Danny spent the whole day watching T.V. and eating old cake. By the time their Aunt came back Dudley was wearing his new uniform that was a strange mixture of orange, black, and maroon. Aunt Petunia started to cry at the sight of her son in the Smelting uniform, knickerbockers and all. Danny elbow his brother in the arm and whispered,

"He looks like a rotten orange."

"Hey it matches his personality." Harry snickered back; both were now holding their ribs trying not to laugh.

"What are you two laughing at!?" Uncle Vernon yelled at them.

"Nothing." They both said wiping tears from their eyes.

The next morning the twins woke up to a horrible smell leaking from the kitchen into their bedroom. Aunt Petunia was dying some clothes in a tub near the sink.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Your new uniforms." She spat back.

"I didn't know they were supposed to be wet?" Harry said.

"Don't be stupid, I'm dying some of Dudley's old grays so you can look like everyone else." She said mixing some more dye into the tub. Uncle Vernon and his son came in holding their nose. Dudley had his new Smelting stick, in which he carried it everywhere with him. Harry watched his Aunt wondering what she meant by looking like everyone else, a small click of the mail flap echo through the house.

"Dudley get the mail." Uncle Vernon said.

"Make Harry do it." Dudley spat back.

"Harry, Danny one of you get the mail." Uncle Vernon said, without looking up from his plate.

"Make Dudley do it." Harry mocked.

"Dudley poke Harry with your stick." He said. Harry dodged the stick and got up to get the mail. In front of the door was four pieces of mail, a postcard from Uncle Vernon sister Marge, who was on the Isle of Wigth, a brown envelope and two letters, one was for Harry and the other was for Danny. The letters look like aged paper and both were very thick. Harry heart could have jumped out of his chest at this moment. Emerald ink stained the paper saying

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

No stamp could be found but it was sealed with purple wax that had a strange coat of arms on it. On the coat of arms was a lion, a snake, a honey badger, and an raven all place around an elaborate letter "H".

"Hurry up, boy! What are you doing looking for letter bombs!?"He shouted from the kitchen. Harry went back to the kitchen giving his Uncle the first to letters and keeping the other two for himself. He sat down handing one of the letters into his brother's lap. Danny gave Harry a confused look before looking at the letter, his eyes going wide as he read it.

"Marge taken ill, she ate something funny." He informed before Dudley shouted

"Harry and Danny have letters!" Harry froze the letter almost open, Danny quickly tried to rip open the letter before it was taken from him by Uncle Vernon. He held Harry and Danny's letters above his head.

"It's mine!" They both yelled jumping for the letters. Vernon handed the letter to Petunia who opened one of them and read the first page.

"I want to read it!" Dudley whimpered.

"Vernon look." Aunt Petunia said, her whole body shaking, Vernon slid over and read the first page.

"Give it back." Harry said.

"It's ours." He said with his back straight. Danny crouch behind Harry and Jumped at his Aunt and Uncle grabbing the papers, and began to run out of the kitchen. Dudley grabbed Danny and ripped the letters out of his hands.

"What's Hogwarts?" The large boy said.

"Nothing! Now all of you get out now!" Uncle Vernon yelled grabbing the letters and kicking the 3 boys out of the kitchen and slamming the door behind them. The three boys began to have a quiet fight over who would look through the keyhole; Dudley won of course so Harry and Danny had to lie on the floor on each side of their cousin , their ear press against the small opening between the door and the floor. They could barley hear the conversation coming through the opening.

"What do we do? They know where he sleeps Vernon." The trio heard their Aunt say in horror.

"I don't know Petunia."

"Those- Might be spying on us!" She said. "Do we wright them a letter back?"

"No, we just ignore it and it will go away."

"But what if -."

"It will be fine Petunia. There will be no - in our house. I told you this when we took those boys in."

"But-"

"No buts!"

_*u*_

Later that day when Uncle Vernon came home from work he stopped by the cupboard and in the first time in his life he knocked instead of slamming the door open. The Danny looked at his uncle in surprise, while Danny hid they toys they had been playing with incase of Dudley showing up and taking them.

"Hello boys." He said with a nervous smile.

"Hello Uncle Vernon." They said in unison glaring at their uncle.

"Yes, um well I think you two may be growing out of this cupboard." He said adjusting his tie.

"What about our letters?" Danny asked still glaring.

"They were sent to the wrong person."

"It had our address on it, even the fact that we lived in this cupboard!" Harry said angrily.

"It was sent to the wrong persons."

"That's a lie and you know!" Danny yelled, his brother holding him back.

"It was sent to the wrong persons and that's it! And besides I already burned them!" He yelled back.

"You what?!" Harry said through his teeth.

"I burned it. Now get your stuff and move it upstairs into Dudley's second Bedroom." He said his face red as a tomato and his small eyes shifting around as if something would come flying at him at any moment. As the boy took the single trip up stairs their Uncle yelled up to them ,

"And I don't ever want to hear anything about those letters ever again!"

The boys look at their new bedroom which had one bed, but since it was Dudley's it could hold 5 people and still have room for more. The room was a pale blue with yellow carpet and was filled with broken toys that Dudley had broken in some fit of madness. The only thing not broken was the bed and some dusty old fairytale books.

The next morning the twins came out of their new bedroom with big bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. Dudley spotted them and came up to the tired boys yelling.

"What are you two dopes doing in my bedroom?!"

"Uncle Vernon said it was our room now Dudley." Harry sneered, their cousin ran down the stairs faster than a jackrabbit and soon the sounds of fake crying could be heard.

"That's my room!"

"I need it!"

"They're going to ruin it like they do everything!" he wailed. He even got his Smelting stick and started to whack his father in the side, demanding for attention, and he began to throw stuff. Food, clothes, toys, knifes anything he could get his fat hands on. Everyone else sat around the table saying nothing and picking at their food. The sound of the mail flap echo through the house, Uncle Vernon made Dudley go and get it and the sound of the stick banging on the walls echo throughout the house.

"They got another one!" He said panting. Vernon rip the letters from his sons hands and held them above his head as the two Potter boys began jumping up to get it. Dudley came behind his Dad and rip the letters out of his hands and they were soon rip out of his hand by Danny who got it ripped out of his hands by Uncle Vernon, who ripped the letters in half and threw them down the garbage disposal.

'No!" Harry and Danny screamed.

"All of you go to your rooms! NOW!" He yelled causing all the boys to run. Danny and Harry ran over Dudley who was out of breath from his earlier fit. The boys slammed and lock their door Danny punched a nearby wall in anger.

"It's not fair!' He yelled. "Those are our letters; we should be able to read them!"

"At least we know that the person who sending them knows that we didn't get them." Harry said hopefully.

"So each day some letters will come and Uncle Vernon will rip them up! It's not fair!" he yelled.

"Uncle Vernon not gonna be here every day." Harry said trying to calm the other down.

"But Harry that could be our only way out of here." Danny said turning from the broken wall.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Think about it. It could be another relative that we never hear of that wants to meet us, or it could be our parents who are still alive."

"Danny if our parents are still alive why would the Dursley's want us here, they hate us?"

"I don't know, maybe for money?"

"I doubt that."

"How do you think they can afford all of these presents for Dudley?"

"They don't spend any of it on us?" The twins started to laugh at that.

"Ha, But Harry-"Danny began to say,

"I know." Harry said back, both boys began to tell each other jokes. The next day 3 letters came and their Uncle burned them in the fire before nailing up the mail slot and all the cracks in the front and back door. Now, no one can get in or out.

"There no more letters." He said joyfully. The next day the mail man came and gave them their mail through the window and as he left 6 more letters came flying in the window. Aunt Petunia quickly grabbed them and threw them back out and closed the window. The next day 24 letters came in through an egg carton. Each one was rolled up inside the eggs. Aunt Petunia flipped out and Uncle Vernon called the dairy company to complain to anyone he could find. On Sunday Uncle Vernon had a mad look to him but was otherwise smiling.

"What a fine day Sunday is. No post comes on Sunday." He said happily reading the Sunday post. As if god himself had granted a silent wish a letter came through and slam into the back of Vernon's head. He look behind him to see one rolled up letter, and as if on cue a swarm of letters flew down the kitchen chimney and into the house. Letters were everywhere like discarded circus's peanut shells. Danny and Harry started to grab letters by the handful, and were about to run up stairs before their uncle grab them by their necks.

"Give me those letters!" He yelled. The three got in to a fist fight over the letters, Aunt Petunia grab Dudley in a death grip to keep him from joining. Uncle Vernon soon grabbed the two boys by their hair and threw them out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Their Aunt and cousin follow behind them and their Uncle slam the kitchen door as the tumbled out. He stood there for a moment before yelling

"Out, Out!e ywhe Everyone get your stuff and get into the car now!"

"Vernon-"Aunt Petunia started to say before her husband began yelling,

"I said were leaving right now!" He then stormed up the stairs and pulled out multiple suit cases.

_*U*_

After what seem like ages of driving around and through a bustling city the worn out family left the car and went into an old hotel in which they were to spend the night in. Harry and Dudley were supposed to share one of the two beds but Dudley quickly shoved Harry off, while the other bed in the room had Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in it so Harry and Danny shared the floor, listening to Dudley talk in his sleep all night long. The next day the owner came to them as they were eating their dry and tasteless breakfast and asked

"Excuse me, but is there a Mr. H Potter and Mr. D Potter here?" Holding two letters in his old boney hands, Vernon grabbed the letters before either of the boys began to speak. He began to rip the paper before the boys eyes and demanded them to pack their things. The owner soon follow them out asking what was wrong but nobody said anything to him as they drove off in Uncle Vernon new car.

They spent hours driving along nameless roads, sometimes Uncle Vernon would stop get out, look around and then come back in the car and start back down the road. After an hour Dudley began to whine about how he was hungry, and how he was missing his favorite T.V. shows and how he was really really hungry.

"Mommy I want go home! It's Monday and I'm going to miss the new episode of Dexter's laboratory!" He wine loudly into his father's and mother's ears. Now you couldn't count on Dudley to know the days of the week, but if it was Monday then that means tomorrow was Wednesday August 20th, Danny and his 11th birthday. Its wasn't a big deal when their birthday came around, last year they got two pennies and a pair of Uncle Vernon old church socks, but it wasn't every day you turn 11. Danny wasn't as happy as Harry was for their 11th birthday, for him it was another ignored birthday in which they would get close to nothing. The car suddenly stopped and Uncle Vernon stepped out of the car and began to walk forward. The car had stop near a cliff and from it you could see the rustling sea bellowing in the ongoing storm. The wave began to trample each other like small children trying to win a race. The rain began to hit the car like hail,

"Mommy, has Daddy gone mad?" He asked fear in his unusually quiet voice.

"I don't know sweetie." She said patting his blonde head, the twins sat between them looking board and a little sad, but they were always a little sad. After an hour Vernon came back with an old man in a yellow raincoat and missing teeth in odd places.

'I found the place!" He said waving for them to come over. They soon left the safety of the car and into the pouring rain, Uncle Vernon pointed over the cliff and to a small shack on a large rock in the middle of the raging sea.

"This fellow says that we can rent this out for a few days." He yelled over the storm. Uncle Vernon then pointed to a small boat.

"Come on we don't have any time to waste!" He yelled climbing into the small boat. The rest of the family soon joined in and the old man started to row the boat to the rock, and as he did the boat rocked with the waves causing cold salty water to splash on them soaking their clothing and themselves to the bone. After an hour of the cold water hitting them the boat stopped at the rock. Uncle Vernon almost slipped off the rock as he made his off the boat.

The boat made its way back to shore when the Dursleys made it in to the shack, with the two Potter boys behind them. The shack was made of wet driftwood and smelled like a wet mossy dog. The floor was also made of wet wood and the walls had many holes. Puddles formed near the holes as rain clash against the wood like fire. The fireplace was the only thing not made of stone but it also was wet and covered with mold.

"Ha! Now let's see if any letters come now!" Uncle Vernon said laughing madly in to the air like one of the villains on TV. Aunt Petunia held Dudley close to her, as if in any moment he would be taken away. Uncle Vernon locked the creaking door with a slam.

"No letters can be bought here!" He yelled laughing!

After they ate some of Uncle Vernon provisions, which were a couple bags of chips, two soda cans, some apples, and a wet hot dog bun, Vernon tried to start a fire with a bag of chips and failed terribly. The Dursleys then went to sleep with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon on the only bed upstairs and Dudley on the moldy couch with some of the wet blankets that were cover in some sort of hair. This left Danny and Harry to fend for themselves on the floor, with the random spiders and bugs that roamed it. Everybody but the Potter twins were asleep in the shack that rocked with the sea and creaked at every movement. Danny and Harry were drawing stick figures in the layer of dirt and dust that covered everything in the house, Danny drew four figures around the a table with a big cake on it and above the table was a banner that Harry made that said 'Happy Birthday'. As they finished the crude drawing a loud bang echo from the other side of the door, Harry and Danny both jumped while Dudley fell of the couch with a start. Another bang erupted and the door flew open to reveal a huge, hairy, rough, man in a long brown trench coat and big black boots. His long black beard extended past his knees. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had come down stairs to see what was going on.

"Happy Birthday you two!" The man yelled.

_OUO_OUO_-

Srry that it so long and that I kind of blew through the end there but I hope you all enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

The hairy man stood with a white box in his hands and a large smile on his face. The family before him was in total shock.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, being the first to recover.

"I guess it was too much to think that you two would remember old Hagrid" Hagrid said sadly. Harry and Danny exchanged looks, as if mentally asking one another if they knew this guy. Uncle Vernon came from behind the boys with a large shotgun in hand.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to leave now!" He yelled, pointing the gun at Hagrid. Hagrid rolled his eyes before grabbing the gun and breaking it in half. Vernon took a step back and tripped in Aunt Petunia, falling on his fat as. The house gave a small shake as he fell. Hagrid then took a look around the room

"What? No service?" He said He then walked to the wet fireplace, pulled out an umbrella and aimed it. An orange light spit out of it lighting the fire place and casting an orange glow around the room.

"There, all better." He said, sitting on the couch next to Dudley, who flew from the couch to his mother's waist, holding on to her like a lifeline. Harry and Daddy stood between the Dursleys and Hagrid, confused on what to do.

"Hey, you two, come here." Hagrid said, motioning the boys to come to him. Danny looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders before walking up to the man. "I got something for you guys." Hagrid said pulling out two letters, both had their names in green ink. Danny grabbed the letters as if they would be taken from him in any moment; Hagrid gave him a strange look before opening the box to reveal a chocolate cake. The cake was covered in messy brown frosting and on top had green frosting that messily spelled "Happy Birthday Hary and Dan!" The boys squinted their eyes in confusion at the cake,

"You do know that our names are Harry and Danny?" Harry said grabbing his letter from his brother.

"Well… um yes, but 'Birthday' took up a lot of room so I shorten your names." Hagrid said with a weak smile, Harry and Danny didn't really mind, due to the fact that they got next to nothing on their birthdays.

Danny was the first one to open his letter, which was crammed full of papers, each one different in color, and the letter was the same as all the other ones that they had failed to get. The boy's face shone with gleam as he began to read the letter Harry soon followed his brother's example opening and reading the letter.

"What's 'Hogwarts'?" Harry asked.

"It's a school for wizards." Hagrid said.

"But then that means…"

"Yer both r' Wizards!" Hagrid yelled in joy.

"Wizards?" The boy's said in unison.

"Yep! Your parents were wizards so that would mean that both of you are wizards!" Hagrid said.

"So we can do magic and shoot fire and.." Danny said listing the things they could do.

"Woah, slow down there boy, you need to go to Hogwarts first and learn how to do magic."

"Wait, how are we getting there, to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Well that's why I'm here. I'm gonna take you there!"

"Really?" Danny asked.

"No!" Uncle Vernon yelled stomping across the shack to the trio.

"I am their uncle and their legal guardian and my say matters!" He roared, "They will stay here with us!"

"Honey, just let them go." Aunt Petunia said not wanting her husband to get hurt.

"No! This is my household and I'm not gonna let anybody bring their magic garbage into here." He shouted. While this was going on Dudley had gotten into the cake and began to devour it. Danny and Harry did nothing to stop it, mostly because the fat boy would knock them down and shove dirt in there face, or he would start screaming and sent his parents into a fit, either way they weren't getting their cake.

"Sir ya' don't have a say in this matter." Hagrid said sighing at the man who he dwarfed.

"What do you mean I have no say in this?!" He yelled, Hagrid put on of his meaty fingers to his temple and anger was plain on his face.

"Sir, I am taking the boy's from your care and, they will come back when the summer holiday come." Hagrid words did not please Uncle Vernon, who began to yell gibberish into Hagrid face. Neither the twins nor anybody else could make out what he was yelling about, but his face was turning purple and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out at any moment.

"How about you worry about your own kid!" Hagrid said pointing his pink umbrella at the feasting boy in the corner and shooting a purplish light at him.

The boy body began to shrink and his skin turned pink and hairy, his ears grew and his hands turned into hooves. Dudley was turning into a pig before their very eyes! Uncle Vernon was silent and Aunt Petunia face was pale. Her eyes were wide and her jaw looked like it was going to fall and hit the floor, like in some cartoon. Danny was the first to speak, he grabbed his stomach and covered his mouth with his hand to keep himself from laughing, but giggles escape through his mouth anyways. Harry mouth grew into a large smile as he stood in shock. Aunt Petunia started to scream at the top of her lungs when Dudley (now a pig) came out from under his clothes and gave a loud "Oink!" Vernon fainted onto the floor with a loud thud!

"Do you boys have anything you need or you have to get?" Hagrid asked the boys slowly moving to the door. Harry grabbed an old sweat covered gym bag with the worn words "Dudley Dursley" sewn on it.

"This is it." Harry said holding it up.

"Good, well say goodbye and we'll be on our way." Hagrid said walking out the door with the twins behind him, neither of them wanted to be with the Dursleys another minute.

"Hey is he going to be okay?!" Danny yelled as the rain hit the trio.

"What?!" Hagrid yelled stopping in front of a black motor bike with a small buggy attached.

"He said is Dudley going to be okay!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, him? Yeah he'll be fine. By morning he'll be back to his usual fat human body!" Hagrid yelled seating himself on the motor bike. "Now enough chit chat, get in!"

-[

The road in the bike for a very long time, well they didn't ride the bike flew up into the air like a plane and for the last hour the two boys sat in the buggy looking around to see where they were flying to. The bike soon started to gently land on the ground in front of a tall building, it was about 4 stories, the tallest in the town they were in. It was made out of red bricks with blue window frames and in neon light read "Fenton ghost hunters".

"What's a ghost hunter?" Harry asked.

"Two blokes with guns." Hagrid mumbled.

"What?" Danny asked not hearing Hagrid.

"Oh nothing." He said waving them off. He approached the doorway and rang the bell above the door. Nobody came, so Hagrid grabbed the string attached to a bell above the front door and began to shake and ring it with enough force to shake the door.

"One minute!" A voice yelled from behind the door. The door swung open to reveal a heavy set man almost as tall as Hagrid wearing an orange jumpsuit, and held a sliver gun in his hands. "Oh Hagrid it's you! I thought it was some ghost." He said, laughing and putting the gun down.

"Hey Jack, I um need a favor of you." Hagrid said quietly.

"Sure old friend, what is it?" Jack asked.

"I have two students who need to spend the night somewhere, just for tonight. Tomorrow they will come with me to Diagon Alley."

"So you need these students to spend the night here?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for springing this up on you but something came up at my house this morning and they can't stay there."

"I guess, what's so special about these students?"' Hagrid stepped aside to show Jack the twins standing next to the bike, Jacks eyes narrowed and he walked towards the boys. When he got near them, he bended over to see their faces. "Hey, I know you two!" He yelled. "They can stay, I mean it's not every day you have famous stars in your home!" Danny and Harry gave Hagrid confused looks.

"I'll explain later, for now get you stuff and come inside." Hagrid said walking through the front door with Jack.

_{

Inside the house the twins stood in the blue living room confused on what to do.  
"Jack who's there?" A female voice said walking down the stairs to the twins left. The voice belonged to a very beautiful woman why came down with short brown hair and big blue eyes.

'Who are you two?" she asked pointing to the boys.

"Hey, Maddie, can you come in here?" Jack asked from the nearby yellow kitchen.

"Um... sure?" Maddie said going into the kitchen where hushed voices where heard talking, Maddie soon came out and stood before the boys.  
"So you two need a place to sleep?" She asked, Harry and Danny confused just nodded.

"Follow me then." She said waking through the living room to the stairs. They soon stopped at one of the many blue doors in the purple hallway; she pushed open the door to show a blue room with two beds side by side. A window and a nightstand was the only thing separating them.

"You two can stay here for tonight." She said smiling.

"What about Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"He has some uninvited guest at his house right now."

"What kind of guest?"

"Just the buggy kind that won't leave but you two shouldn't worry about that now. You both got a big day tomorrow so rest up!" She said smiling, flashing her white teeth. "By the way I'm Maddie Fenton and my husband is Jack Fenton, if you need anything just call us, I mean me don't call my husband." And with that statement she left.

Danny threw the old gym bag on the floor and sat on one of the bed.

"Ahh, this is so much better than that tiny cupboard!" He said extending his arms and legs, Harry sat on the window ledge looking out onto the small town. "What's a matter with you?" Danny asked his brother.

"I don't know, it's just that all this time we have been wizards and didn't know about it." Harry said breathing on the glass, causing the window to fog up.

"Harry cheer up! This is all we have ever dreamed about!" Danny yelled jumping off the bed and onto the other, excitement clear on to his face. Harry just shrugged in response and started to draw a face onto the window. "Hey aren't you exited?" Danny asked poking him.

"I am, but…" Harry began

"But.."

"Why would nobody tell us we're wizards?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know, how about we ask Mr. And Mrs. Fenton in the morning?" Danny said, pulling the covers over his head. Harry sighed before joining his brother in blissful sleep, questions running around his head.

I'm sorry if Harry and Danny sound a little oc-ish but this chapter has been a pain in the ass to type and write.


	5. Chapter 5

When Danny woke up in the morning he thought that he must of been in a dream, for he was in a very nice room, in a nice and soft bed and there was nobody slamming on the ceiling of the room or on his door. A glance out the window told him that it he wasn't at 4 Pivet Drive any more. Actually, the fact that there was a window shocked Danny at first, there were no windows in he and his brothers' bed room. Danny waked out of the strange room before remembering what happened last night, the picture of pig-ified Dudley made him giggle a bit before the strong smell of cooked food hit his nose. He began to walk towards the stairs, but stopped when someone behind him spoke.

"Hey who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" The voice belonged to a red head girl, 2 or 3 years older that Danny. Her skin was pale, which made her blue eyes stand out more, and she wore black button up Pajamas.

"Um, I-" Danny couldn't speak under the ginger's harsh glare.

"You what?" She spat.

"I was spending the night?" He said. The girl didn't seem to believe him for she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs towards Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

"Mom! Dad! There's some kid in our house!" She yelled, dropping Danny on the floor before slamming her foot on his back.

"OW!" Danny yelled.

"Jazz that's our guest." Mrs. Fenton said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. " Jazz said, half-heartily.

"You okay, Danny?" Harry said walking from the table to help his brother up.

"I'm fine." Danny said. The kitchen was small compared to the rest of the house; it was a sickly yellow color with peachy colored title for the floor and counters. The cupboards and drawers were made out of a light wood that matched the small table that sat in the middle of the room. On the table were pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and glasses of milk. Danny felt his mouth water at the mere sight of it all.

"You can have some you know." Jack Fenton whispered to Danny.

"What?" Danny said.

"You can have some food, no one's gonna beat ya for it!" Jack said jokingly grabbing a plate and shoving it in Danny's hands, Danny didn't wait, ran to the table and began to dig into his plate.

"Ha! There you go! You might get some meat on yer bones!" Jack laughed.

"Why are they here?" Jazz asked, poking her pancake with her fork.

"Hagrid dropped them off here because he had some uninvited guest at his house." Her mother said putting a sliced of ham on her daughter's plate.

"And besides Jazzie, you should be happy we have some celebrites in our home." Jack said, Harry almost choked at Jack's words.

"Um, sir were not celebrities." He said.

"Look at this guy, so modest, it fits the boys who lived." Jack boast.

"What he talking about?" Danny asked his brother, who was just as confused as he was.

"Um-, sir, I think you have us confused with someone." Harry said, and now it was Jack's turn to be confused. He was about to say something when the door blew open behind them. Hagrid walked into the yellow kitchen in the same clothes he wore yesterday, but his beard seem to be burnt a little bit.

"Hagrid! Are you okay?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Oh, me. I'm fine." He said messing with his burnt beard, "My company didn't get along with each other, that's all."

"Who was your company?" Danny asked gulping down a glass of milk.

"Some friends who live in the woods, nothing you need to worry about." He said reaching down to eat a pancake off Jazz's plate. She quickly slap his hand away with her fork, Hagrid gave a small yelp, pulling his hand back.

"So are you two ready?" He asked the twins.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Harry asked.

"Aer ye ready to go get yu're book's for school?"

After another eventful ride through the country the trio arrived in the outskirts of London, and the boys followed Hagrid up and down several streets until he enter a shop called "The Lucky Cauldron".

"What's this? Danny asked the Hagrid.

"This is where we will get your stuff." Hagrid answered.

"Here?" Harry said, walking through the crowded bar.

They went through the back door and were face to face with a small alleyway that came to a dead end.

"Now watch this!" Hagrid said pulling out his wand and waving it over the dead end.

The bricks began to move out of the way, one by one, with no help at all, and as each brick moved it exposed a long street full of people in colorful robes and tall pointy hats bent in every direction, with one person whose hat was pointed inwards toward his head. Most of the men had long beards and the women had even longer hair in almost every color of the rainbow. Every person had a smile on their face and a small stick either in their hands or around their waist. The street itself was a thing of wonder, made of cobblestone and all the shops were of different colors, and with huge windows, and colorful smoke pouring out of the top.

"Hey!" Hagrid called to the dumbstruck boys. "Are ye coming?!" The boys quickly ran to the man, passing many people along the way.

"Okay, boys were going to Gringotts first." Hagrid said pointing to a white marble building in the center of a huge half circle that connected to several other streets.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"Gringotts? That is the wizard's bank, everyone has a vault here." Hagrid said pulling something from his jacket.

"Everyone has a vault here?" Harry asked.

"Wait, what happens when someone breaks in?" Danny asked "Do they have guards there?"

"Well yes and no, depends if you count the dragon." Hagrid said climbing the marble steps.

"DRAGON!?" Both boys said in unison.

"Yes, but none has successfully broken into Gringotts bank before, so anything put there is safe." Hagrid said. The large door to the bank was pulled open to reveal a large white hall with two very tall and very large wooden desks extending from the front of the room to the door. The desk themselves contained small wrinkled bald people with very large elf like ears. Some had beards and others had glasses, but they were all wearing the same black suit. Behind the desk were large statues holding lanterns that lit up the whole room. Hagrid walked all the way to the very front of the room where another one of those creatures sat at his own separate desk. This certain elf person was different form the rest, he looked very old and had a long white beard and small round glasses that framed his face.

"Hello I would like to see Vault 687 and vault 713." He said to the thing. The thing opened a very large book and began to look through it.

"Vault 687… that is the Potter's vault… does the young Potter boys here have their vault key?" He said glaring at the two boys,

"Right here, and the key for the other vault." Hagrid said holding up a key ring with two gold keys on it.

"Then follow Henry here and he will get you to your vault's" He said pointing to a fellow elf like creature.

"All right, here we go boys." Hagrid said walking with Henry, who led them down the stairs to a gold cart on rails.

"What's that?" Danny said.

"That will get you to your vault, now come on and hang on to your lunch." Hagrid joked, pushing the boys into the cart.

As soon as everybody got in Henry started the cart and off they went. The cart was faster than a roller coaster and took several more turns that a traditional rollercoaster would ever dare to do. While Hagrid was having a grand old time, Danny was gripping the seat for dear life, and Harry was holding his glasses in case they fell off. The cart then took one more loop before coming to a sudden halt.

"Here we are, vault 687." Henry said brushing the few hairs on his head back. Harry and Danny pulled themselves off the cart and onto the platform with Hagrid in front of a massive metal vault with the numbers 687 engraved in gold.

"So boys, when your parent's died, everything that was theirs was left to you." Hagrid said.

"It's all in there?" Harry said.

"Yep, well not the house." Hagrid said before giving the key to Henry to open the vault.

The vault was filled with several thousand gold coins, all in piles around the room. Red and gold curtains were hanged around the room, with matching carpets in the floor and a golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Danny said bumping into a pile of gold knocking over into another, and another, and another like a trail of dominos.

"Great job." Harry joked, grabbing a handful of coins. "What do we need these for anyways?"

"To buy your school books of course. Now hurry up." Hagrid said. The boys looked at each other and smiled before stuffing their pockets with gold and silver coins.

Danny and Harry were holding on to their seat for dear life as the cart made yet another downward spiral and stopped as soon as it was over. Danny was getting pretty sick of the roller coaster like movements they were constantly making in the cart that was just a golden frame.

"All right, last stop and we can leave." Hagrid said stepping on the platform and letting Henry open the vault. In the vault was nothing but a small podium with a small brown bag on it, Hagrid walked into the almost pitch black vault and grabbed the bag.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." Hagrid said before the cart zoomed off again going up and down till they had gotten back to where they had started.

-#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

"Hey Hagrid, what were those creature's?" Danny asked.

"Those were goblins they manage the bank." He said.

"Oh." Danny said as they walked down a street called 'Diagon Alley' which was filled with kids of different ages and their parents, hustling and bustling down the street. Hagrid pulled two papers from his ragged brown coat.

"Okay so I hope you brought enough coin." He said handing each a list of this for school.

"Hey, Hagrid?" Danny asked.

"What?"

"Did you know our parents or something?" He asked.

"I met them once or twice but I didn't know them personally, if that what you're asking." He said.

"Oh, what did they look like? And were they both wizards?" Danny asked again.

"Well don't take my word for this but I believe they both were wizards and… um if I remember your mother was very beautiful and your father was handsome. Again I only met them once or twice." He said.

"Do you know anyone who might know more about our parents?' Harry asked.

"Um… you can try Dumbledore." He said looking at the shop names.

"Who's that?' Danny asked.

"He is the headmaster of Hogwarts, everyone knows that." Hagrid said looking around bumping into random strangers. "Ah here we go, here is where you can get your robes for school." Danny and Harry looked up at a blue building with a sign in the shape of a robe that said 'Wanda's Robes' in sliver letters.

"Now I have to go somewhere-"

"Where do you have to go?' "Harry asked.

"I have to meet someone but you two can go and get the stuff you need and meet me at King cross station at around noon okay?" Hagrid said smiling.

"Where's King Cross station?" Danny asked.

"Oh- don't worry you'll find it, see you boys later." Hagrid said before running away.

"Wait- Hagrid!" Danny and Harry yelled after him, but it was too late. For a big man he could run fast.

"I guess he really wants to get rid of us." Danny said.

"Maybe, I don't really think so." Harry said climbing up the steps to the store "what do we need anyways?" He asked.

"Um- 3 robes and uniforms, 4 glass vials, 1 pointed hat, 1 pair of protective gloves, 1 winter coat, black like the robes, 1 wand, 1 telescope, 1 set of brass scales, and pet that is an owl, rat or toad." Danny finish in one breath complete breath.

"That's it?" Harry asked jokingly.

"No we still need books which are." Danny said taking a deep breath. "Standard book of spells, a history of magic, magical theory, a beginners guide to transfiguration, one thousand herbs and fungi, magical drafts and potions, fanatical beast and where to find them, and the last one is the dark forces." Danny said loss of almost all of his breath.

"Well good thing we got a lot of these coins." Harry joked and the two boys' began to laugh as they enter the shop.

-#_-#-_##_-

"Is that everything?" Danny asked dragging the shopping bags behind him.

"No we still got the wand and a pet if you really want one." Harry said shifting the bags from one shoulder to another.

"I don't think we have room for a pet." Danny said, a few boy's bumped into Danny running toward something.

"Opps sorry mate." One of them said running towards a store window, Danny and Harry follow them to a glowing window with several brooms displayed in the window.

"Look," One of the boys said "I nimbus 2000, one of the fastest brooms on the market." The broom itself was light brown with black straw at the end, and its name in gold at the handle.

"Wow I wish I had one of those!" Another boy said.

"I know right!" His friend said. Danny and Harry themselves were immense by the broom, when two hands came from behind and grabbed them, pulling them back away from the glowing window.

"There you two are?" Hagrid said. "I got my thing done early so I came to see how you two are doing."

"Were fine, but Hagrid what's with the broom in the window?" Harry asked.

"That is one of the newest flying brooms, its supposed be really fast." Hagrid stated.

"Wait so people fly on broom?" Danny said.

"Most people here do, but you both don't need any broom right now. First years are not allowed to have brooms." Hagrid pointed out, "Now did you get everything on your list?"

"We still need some wands." Harry said.

"Ah, I'm guessing no one gave you trouble then."

"No everyone was quite nice." Harry said.

"That is nice, but we should be off. The train will be leaving in a while so we need to hurry." Hagrid said pointing one of the clocks hanging from a clock shop.

'Then let's go." Danny said, running ahead of the two.

"Hey, wait up!" Harry yelled running after him.

"Hey don't leave old Hagrid behind!" Hagrid yelled after them.

_#)#)#)_

When Hagrid caught up to the two they were in front of a book store

"Hey don't you two go running without old Hagrid." He said huffing and puffing.

"Okay Hagrid." The twins said laughing.

Hagrid soon stopped at an old mold green colored shop with the title of 'Oliveander's Wand shop' above the door was, 'est. 1782'.

"Is this where we get our wands?" Danny asked.

"Well it's the only place to get a wand." Hagrid said. The inside of the shop was made out of some old wood, with green wallpaper that almost matched the outside of the shop. There were stairs leading to another floor and in the front were a desk and several long, and two very tall bookshelf's leading to the next set of bookcases stood behind the desk. Hagrid began to ring the bell on the desk.

"Hello I need two wands. Hello" He yelled.

"One minute!" A voice called from a bookshelf. An old man with long white hair and gold rimmed, round glasses came around the corner.

"Hello how can I help you?" He asked.

"These two boys both need some wands." Hagrid said pointing to the twins; the old man took on glance at the twins before rushing off into the bookshelves. He came back with 3 boxes in each arm each about the size of a shoe box.

"Okay which one of you is first?" The man asked.

"Me!" Danny said raising his hand.

"Alright boy, come over here." He said.

"No when I give you a wand I want you to wave it around, got it?" Danny nod his head yes. "Okay, try this one. It is pine with a unicorn hair in it." Danny grabbed the wand and waved it around, but nothing happen. "Hum… try this it's made out of oak with a dragon tooth in it." Danny tired this one and a small flower pot on the desk turn from a blue vase with yellow flowers to an orange vase with dead blue flowers.

"Whoa." Danny said.

"No, not that one-"The shopkeeper said putting the wand back, he then ran to the back and started to climb the bookshelf before grabbing a red box. He ran back giving the wand to Danny. "Try this one, its willow bark and ghost hair." Danny gave him a lude look, but gave the wand a wave anyways. The wand cast a golden light across the room. "That's it!" the man said, "That's your wand, now Mr. Potter that will be about 4 gallons please?" The shopkeeper said. Danny gave the shopkeeper a strange look before giving the money to him. All day people had been calling him and his brother by their first and last names, almost like they knew them?

"All right then, Harry your next!" Hagrid said quickly. Harry went up to the old man who in turn began to measure him like he did Danny.

"Got it" was all he said before dashing away into the bookshelves and returning with an armful of boxes. "Try this one its willow bark and griffon feathers. " Harry grabbed the wand and gave it a gentle wave, the flower vase on the desk exploded into many different pieces.

"Oops, that's not it." The old man said handing another wand to Harry "This one is made out of unicorn horn and fairy wings." Harry waved the pure white and pink wand and gave it a small wave. A huge ball of light exploded from the tip and shot across the room almost hitting Hagrid's head, burning a small hole in the wall next to him.

"I'm sorry!" Harry said dropping the wand. His brother started to giggle.

"It's fine Harry." Hagrid said backing away from the wall and Harry.

"Well that was wrong." The shopkeeper said running back and grabbing yet another box and coming back. This box was pure black with a skull drawn on top.

"Try this one." He said not listing what was in it. As soon as Harry grabbed the wand a shock ran through his body, not a painful one, but not a joyful one either. He gave the wand a quick wave and a white light engulfed him, giving the boy an angel-like appearance.

"That is your wand Mr. Potter, that will be 5 galleons." Harry began to look for the money when the old shopkeeper began to talk.

"You know I never forget a wand, and there was a twin to this one. Yes, both were made out of oak with a feather from the same phoenix. Truth be told the twin to this wand belongs to someone very important to you. He is the one who gave you and your brother your titles 'The boys who lived' after all."

Toni: Hopefully that I will do better on the next chapter with the train. So um March I will be leaving for a week for Florida and my family and I will be spending the week there in a house we rented a house and half of the week will be spent at Disney and the other half at universal studios where Hogwarts is at! I can't wait! Just 10 more months….


End file.
